What If You Were A Pirate?
by Sunset Love
Summary: One-shot AkuRoku. Rating for swears


**Warnings: **Swears and cheesiness. (So, get some crackers..) and some video game stuff that some of you might not get. But the plot is good. Just read till the end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any games/game systems/characters that are mentioned in this story. ( I own the plot. No one take it.)

---

It was a May afternoon, with the trees green and lush. There was a small breeze was in the air. A spiky-haired blonde was walking down the street. He was admiring the scenery. The gorgeous trees and the breeze made him relax and sigh. He was with his cousin who also had spiky hair but his was brunette. Must have been something in the family genes. They were both headed to their friend's house, Axel.

"ROXAS!" the brunette shouted, which made the blonde jump. "Quit gazing at the freaking trees and get a move on! Axel has a new video game and I want to play it!!"

"God, Sora. Can you be any more obnoxious?", 'Roxas' yelled, running to catch up to him. "Axel said he'd wait for us." The cousins then started running to Axel's house. Roxas ran ahead of Sora and rang the door bell.

The said redhead opened the door and smiled**. **"Hey Roxy! Hey Sora! It took you a while to get here"

"That's because Roxas just HAD to look at the trees." Sora said, panting and annoyed.

"Shut up and I told you Axel, don't call me Roxy"

"Sorry....Roxy" Axel said teasingly, with a smirk. Roxas sighed.

"So, Axel... what game did ya get?!?!?!!"

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Sora's face lit up as he ran upstairs to Axel's room. Roxas and Axel smiled at the brunette's insane addiction to video games.

Sora ran upstairs and turned on Axel's Wii*. Riku got the exact same game but since going into peoples' houses when they aren't home is considered a crime, he decided to crash someone else's house.

Axel and 'Roxy' got into the room moments after Sora turned on the game.

"You guys are so slow! Pick your person already!" Roxas sighed and decided on Link, Axel picked Zelda, and Sora (already) picked Bowser.

"Bowser will own you both!!" Sora shouted, smashing on buttons.

"Uh, Sora. News Flash: Zelda kicks all ass." Axel added with a smirk.

"She's only a stupid princ.....cess?" Sora didn't finish as he saw Zelda transform into Sheik.

"You were saying?" Axel added, his smirk widening. Roxas sighed at their immaturity and beat both of them in 20 seconds flat. He cracked a smile of victory as he watched the two teens stare at the screen in amazement.

"Roxy, you suck."

"Actually, if we are being literal, it's Sora who sucks" Roxas laughed. Sora started to get red as he got a new text from (speak of the devil) Riku to go over his house. Axel started to snicker as Sora read it.

"I gotta go." Sora stated. The two teens smirked at one another, cocked their heads and made two heart signs with their hands. Sora threw a pillow at them as he ran down the stairs and out the door. Axel and Roxas burst into laughter as he left. They finally calmed down into a comfortable silence.

"Roxy, I have a question." Roxas nodded for him to continue. "If you were a pirate, would you put your parrot here," Axel touched Roxas' shoulder closest to him with his pointer and middle fingers, "or here?". Axel then reached over the back of the blonde and slung his arm over him to touch his other shoulder. Roxas used his quick thinking to get out of the awkward situation.

"I'd put it here," Roxas took his two fingers and poked Axel very hard on the forehead. He laughed as he saw Axel's confused face.

"but Roxy," Axel laughed, "the parrot would fall off." Both the boys laughed and started poking each other playfully. They both stopped laughing as they fell off the couch and onto the floor. The position they fell into would look weird to any outsider looking in. Actually just to anyone in general.

Axel fell on top of Roxas and sat with both legs on either side of the petite kid. Roxas just stayed where he was as Axel looked at him, waiting for him to flinch but he never did. Roxas smiled and used his (very useful) quick thinking.

"Hey Axel. I got a question" Axel nodded for him to continue. "If you got hurt, would you want me to kiss you here," as Roxas leaned up and touched his finger to Axel's cheek. "or here?", as Roxas moved his finger to the redhead's lips. Axel raised his eyebrows as he hadn't expected his friend to do that.

He moved Roxy's hand away and brought his lips in contact with the lips of the blonde. Roxas closed his eyes expectantly, hoping for that kind of answer. Roxas fell shortly after as his arms failed him in keeping him balanced. Axel immediately pulled away.

"I'd want you to kiss me there" The pyro smiled.

"That's what I would have said" Roxas mirrored the smile.

Sora sighed when he got to Riku's house.

"Why'd you sigh, Sora?" Riku questioned.

"I ran back to get my sweatshirt at Axel's house, but apparently I ran into... an interesting set-up" Sora hesitated. Riku smiled and opened his hand.

"Told you they would if you left. You owe me $10"

----

***I wrote down the way I play it, which is on a Wii**

My sister tried this line on me and I laughed so I made it into a story.


End file.
